You Belong With Me
by Sunken-Battleships
Summary: Ginny Weasley's desperately in love with Blaise, but he's got a girlfriend already! ONE SHOT!


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said,  
She doesn't get your humour like I do,_

I glanced over at you, you were sitting on the stone steps of Hogwarts, the soft and gentle wind blowing your hair behind you, you were arguing with your girlfriend. Her brunette hair bobbing up and down, side to side in anger. She was made at you for the joke you made earlier, it was a good joke.. She was so dumb to not get it, but then again, everyone in this world is dumb in one way or another, me? Some say it's impossible for me to be dumb, I half believed that, but didn't let myself get a ego, I believed that till I fell for_ you_. I couldn't face my friends to tell them.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night,  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,  
And she'll never know your story like I do,_

It was dinner time, I sat down in the Great Hall, facing you, you were across from me at our table with all our housemates. I was so absorbed in watching you I didn't notice my friends sit down, till one tapped my arm lightly, he grinned at me and asked how I was. Glancing back at you briefly I knew exactly how I felt." Excited." I responded a smile finding it's way on to my face. He was confused slightly, I could tell by the look on his face." For the exams that are coming up." I finished a little flustered, you made me feel excited.. You made me feel whole, and I'm okay with that. Then my iPod started playing Paramore. And I smirked, she hated Paramore. I watched you again, remembering us spending time together telling each other what we were like when we were children.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts,  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time,_

Dumbledore made an announcement that the quidditch teams would have cheer leaders to encourage the teams.. I laughed, and so did you. But then your girlfriend became the Cheer Captain, wearing that stupid sparkly mini skirt and you were so proud of your little princess. I sat down in my house's area, not feeling well, my captain had to get a replacement for me, and he was worried. I didn't even watch the game, dreaming about me and you, we've been friends since I came to Hogwarts and you saved me from your house mates. But you've never given me a look like you've given your girlfriend. If you did I feel my whole life get a million times better.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me,_

I'm the one you pour your heart out to, I'm the one you confess everything to, not her, why can't you see? She doesn't deserve you, the silly little pug faced cow. Come on and understand baby, you belong with someone that understands you. And I'm the only one that understands you. The game started to get rougher, and I was gripping my seat in worry. Hermione thought I was scared for Harry, but no oh no! I was scared for you, and only you, I didn't really care for the boy who lived anymore, I wanted yo-ou only you. I wanted to be with you, and I wished you felt the same for me, not for the little thing you called your girlfriend.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans,  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself,  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

I'm walking down the Hogsmeade road with you, Pansy was busy talking with her gossip friends. Your jeans are ripped but you don't care, you put your arm around me as we take the bend nearing to the Shrieking Shack. We sat down at the bench near it, laughing as you told another one of your jokes she just don't get. Cause we were meant to be, I never thought being with someone you loved to death could be so easy, even though they had a girlfriend. But then your girlfriend, Pansy, is gonna show up. And I'm going to go catch up with Luna and the trio, I'm tired of trying to be like my brothers, I want to be with you, because that's just so easy.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that,  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Your smiling at me and I'm nearly shaking with joy, your my little angel. I haven't seen you smile ever since Pansy got her hands around you and tried to drag you down to her level." Really, I'm fine." Your such a damn bad lair, I know you well enough to know that at least, but your girlfriend takes everyone of your lies as truth, and she's cheating on you behind your back! Don't you know honey?! She and Draco are the thing of the school now! What ya doing a monster that does that? Do you even know how much my heart longs to be with you? Do you even understand why I love you so much? Do you even know? Do you know?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers,  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time,_

She's walking around Hogwarts like she owns it, her high heels clicking on the ground. It's Slytherin versus Ravenclaw tonight, and she's out there cheering on Draco and you, and I'm in the stands cheering you to death in my mind. Not daring to utter a syllable sitting next to my older brother and his best friend. I close my eyes and imagine you and I out on the field soaring around together, matching each others moves perfectly. Now that's love for me, that's trash for Pansy.. We get along just so well, and your fighting and screaming with her still. Your not seeing what you looking for, at least not yet baby. Not yet.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me,_

Now, look at it this way. At least try, does Pansy understand you like I do? Does she stick to you through everything and anything? Are you blind and dim? Are you ignoring my silent and unspoken pleas, I need you, I want you, I love you, I don't care if my family disowns me. You need to look in my eyes and understand everything I'm thinking, everything I'm feeling. This isn't a joke. This isn't a hoax. I belong with you. I'm not sure if you belong with me just yet, I'm starting to worry, is Pansy the type of girl you want to marry? Is she the type of girl you need/?

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me,_

I've waited all this time at the secret back exit from the Slytherins Common Room for you, and your probably still with that hag. I close my eyes and try and block out those tears that are forming there. Your definitely still with Pansy. Baby, all this time I've been shunned, all this time I've been working up my Gryffindor courage, my Weasley temper to back me up. I'm going to let you know somehow, I'm going to to tell you. I'm going to make the whole world know all the feelings that are building up in my heart. Because you don't belong with her.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry,  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams,  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me,_

I'm thinking about the time when you flew to my house in the middle of the summer, in the middle of the night when you were sad. Ron almost found out, and so did my mom. I told you jokes and secrets till you laughed, but I never let you in on the biggest one, we discussed your music taste and weirdest dreams till we were both about ready to die laughing. I think I should be able to help you out in the direction you need to know. You told me that it was just because of me that you weren't no Death Eater, I've got to say, that was probably one of the best days of my life, I was glad I could at least help, but I know where you belong and I know it's not with her.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me,_

Aren't you paying attention to anything that's happening to me?! Aren't you the smartest male in your house? In your year? You should know better then to stay dating Pansy. She's not what's best for you and everyone knows it, everyone but you, I've been behind you all along our whole time at Hogwarts together, and your still not seeing what you need to. I've been told boys are slow at times, but I never thought they'd be this slow, till I met you. Your really need help boy, and I'm your help. I made up my mind. Tonight, at the Halloween feast your gonna be mine! Or I'm gonna be a freak.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me,_

I slowly entered the Great Hall, I was late for the feast, and I was scared to death, I glanced at you, sitting at the Slytherin table, I noticed Pansy was sitting with Draco not you. I was 100,000% sure that you were free. And that I was going to get you, mustering up all my courage.. Mustering up all my fears, mustering up everything I'd ever felt for you I nearly shouted those words, staring right at you." Blaise Zabini! I love you and, baby, you belong with me!" I saw your face, and ignored everyone else's. You were across the Slytherin table and by me in a matter of seconds, holding me close and kissing me like I've never been kissed before.

_You belong with me,  
Have you ever thought just maybe,  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me,_

_**The End.**_

**A/N: This is a oneshot. It's one of my first, so it's not the best.**

**Disclaimer1: J.K.R created and wrote Harry Potter.. NOT ME!**

**Disclaimer2: Taylor Swift wrote and performed You Belong With Me, I take no credit for it,**

**Disclaimer3: I'm not a member of Paramore and I certainly didn't create it, and well, they were mentioned so I felt inclined to disclaim it..**


End file.
